This invention relates to games and more particularly to games combining both chance and skill.
Over the years there has always been a great deal of interest in games to serve the needs of various people including whiling away time, as a means of relaxation, enjoyment and as a challenge. In recent years there has been a great resurgence of certain games such as bridge or chess in which skill is the dominant characteristic of the game. In such games the more skilled and talented players consistently beat their opponents. This tends to become tiresome for all the players since the outcome of the game is virtually preordained. On the other hand the dominant characteristic of many other games is chance such as is occasioned by the drawing of cards, the spin of a wheel or the fall of dice. These games become equally tiresome since the players have so little control over the outcome of the game.
Thus there is a need for many people for a game combining both chance and skill, chance so that the eventual outcome of the game is not a certainty and skill so that each player is able to consider the several variables of the game and have some personal choice to effect the outcome of the game.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a game which combines both chance and skill, a game which is easily understandable yet one in which interest in the game can easily be maintained even among people of varying skills and talents. Another object is the provision of a game which can be inexpensively produced so that it can be available to the great majority of people.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the elements and combination of elements, features of construction and arrangement of parts, all of which will be exemplified in the structures hereinafter described, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.